dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Intellicraft/Diverse Goblins Of Dungeons And dragons
Diverse Goblins of Dungeons and Dragons. Idea made by Intellicraft Hello, I am Intellicraft, and this is my ideas to make Goblins from DND more of a threat and have more diversity. This paper is divided into three parts, which are Removal and Add-Ons, creatures, and encounters. The removal and add-ons section is about removing features from goblins or even removing and entire goblin classification, and adding new features to them. The Creatures section is about adding new Goblin classifications. And the Encounters sections is about where you can find these goblins with or without their counterparts and gives the Goblins more of an economy with having them build patchwork villages that they live in. anyways let’s get started. Part one: Removal and Add-Ons Removals: The Goblin Boss is removed from the game because it will be replaced with a much stronger counterpart with many similar abilities, and the Goblin’s shortbow is removed from their inventory. Add-ons: The Goblin’s wisdom score increases by 1, and gain an additional trait called Greed. Greed: if the goblin knows a creature possesses a great form of material wealth on them (e.g. gems, platinum coins, art pieces etc.), the Goblin is inclined to attack the creature. If the creature they attack manages to knock them out, after they wake up, the creature will succeed in any check to interrogate the goblin for the promise of the wealth. Part two: Creatures Goblin Skirmisher: These Goblins are very skilled with savage combat and are commonly used as soldiers in raiding parties. While they are not greatly armored, they make up for it with their brutal combat strength. Goblin Skirmisher Small humanoid (goblinoid), neutral evil Armor Class 11 (padded) Hit Points 18 (4d6+4) Speed 30ft STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 14 (+2) 10 (+0) 12(+1) 10(+0) 10(+0) 7(-2) Skills Athletics +3 Senses darkvision 60ft, passive perception 10 Languages Common, Goblin Challenge 1 (200XP) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Greed: if the goblin knows a creature possesses a great form of material wealth on them (e.g. gems, platinum coins, art pieces etc.), the goblin is inclined to attack the creature. If the creature they attack manages to knock them out, after they wake up, the creature will succeed in any check to interrogate the goblin for the promise of the wealth. Wounded Fury: while it has less then its maximum hit points, the goblin has advantage on attack rolls. In addition, it deals an extra 1d6 damage to any target it hits with a melee attack. Dual Wielder: the goblin wields two shortswords and follows the rules for dual-wielding. Actions Multiattack: the goblin makes two attacks with its shortswords. Shortsword: melee weapon attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft, one target. Hit 5 (1d6+2 (0)) piercing damage for each attack hit. Goblin Hunter Usually encountered in groups of three along with one goblin, these goblins hunt wild animals for their tribe, and are very skilled with ranged combat along with restraining a creature that comes too close with its net. Like a wolf, they are very dangerous when they fight together. Goblin Hunter Small humanoid (goblinoid), neutral evil Armor Class 13 (leather) Hit points 13 (3d6+3) Speed 30ft STR DEX Con INT WIS CHA 12 (+1) 14 (+2) 12 (+1) 10 (+0) 12 (+1) 8 (-1) Skills Stealth +6, Survival +3, Athletics +2 Senses darkvision 60ft, passive perception 11 Languages Common, Goblin Challenge ½ (100xp) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Greed: if the goblin knows a creature possesses a great form of material wealth on them (e.g. gems, platinum coins, art pieces etc.), the goblin is inclined to attack the creature. If the creature they attack manages to knock them out, after they wake up, the creature will succeed in any check to interrogate the goblin for the promise of the wealth. Pack Tactics: The goblin has advantage on attack rolls against a creature if at least one of the goblin’s allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn’t incapacitated. Special Equipment the goblin carries around 12-20 javelins. The javelins also only weigh one pound Actions Javelin: melee or ranged weapon attack: +3 to hit, reach 5ft. or 30/120, one target, hit 4 (1d6+1) piercing damage Net: special weapon attack +4 to hit range 5/15, one target, hit Large or smaller restrained. Making a DC 10 strength saving throw results in breaking the net thus freeing itself or another creature. Dealing 5 slashing damage to the net breaks it, freeing the creature. Creatures that are formless cannot be restrained by the net. Goblin Rider Astride the backs of wolfs, these goblins attack ferociously and brutally. These goblins are well trained in the art of taming and riding wolfs, and while they are on these wolfs, they almost seem to act and fight as one unit. Goblin Rider Small humanoid (goblinoid), neutral evil Armor Class 14 (studded leather) Hit Points 14 (4d6) Speed 30ft (40ft while mounted) STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 12 (+1) 14 (+2) 11 (+0) 12 (+1) 12 (+1) 8 (-1) Skills Stealth +6, Animal Handling +3 Senses darkvision 60ft, passive perception 11 Languages Common, Goblin Challenge 1 (200XP) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Greed: if the goblin knows a creature possesses a great form of material wealth on them (e.g. gems, platinum coins, art pieces etc.), the goblin is inclined to attack the creature. If the creature they attack manages to knock them out, after they wake up, the creature will succeed in any check to interrogate the goblin for the promise of the wealth. Mounted: the goblin is mounted on a wolf and follows the rules for mounts. While on the wolf, the goblin uses its dexterity score for dexterity saving throws, and its speed. Mounted Combatant: while mounted on a wolf, the goblin has advantage on attack rolls if it runs at least 10 feet toward the target, and then runs out of reach. Actions Spear: Melee or ranged weapon attack: +3 to hit, reach 5ft or range 20/60ft, one target. Hit: 4 (1d6+1) piercing damage or 5 (1d8+1) piercing damage if used with two hands. Goblin Shaman Most goblins have a greed for gold and focus their skills in stealth, but the Goblin Shaman is not so. Goblin Shamans revere Maglubiyet and act as priests and right hands for him, as well as spreading his will across goblinoids and humanoids alike. In return, Maglubiyet grants them many war related spells for their service. They also take part in the ruling of goblin tribes. Goblin Shaman Small humanoid (goblinoid), neutral evil Armor Class 10 Hit points 21 (6d6) Speed 30ft STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 8 (-1) 14 (+2) 10 (+0) 12 (+1) 15 (+2) 10 (+0) Skills Religion +5, Arcana +3 Senses darkvision 60ft, passive perception 12 Languages Common, Goblin, Elvish, Dwarvish Challenge 2 (450XP) Dark Devotion: The goblin has advantage on saving throws against being charmed or frightened. Spellcasting: The goblin is a 4th level spellcaster, its spellcasting ability is wisdom (spell save DC 12, =3 to hit with spell attacks), the goblin has the following cleric spells prepared Cantrips (at will): Resistance, Thaumaturgy, Sacred flame. 1st level (4 slots) Inflict wounds, Create or Destroy Water, Shield of Faith. 2nd level (3 slots) Spiritual Weapon, Enhance Ability, Hold Person. Presence of the War God: each ally of the goblin within 10 feet gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls Special Equipment: the goblin wears an Amulet of Maglubiyet that can be sold for 50 gold pieces and can be used as a Spellcasting Focus if you are a cleric of Maglubiyet. Actions Wand of Magic Missiles: 7 charges, use cast magic missile 1st level version and expend 1 charge. For every additional charge spent, you increase the level of the spell by 1. Dagger: melee weapon attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft, one target, hit: 4 (1d4+2) piercing damage. Goblin Chief The Goblin Chief earns most of the spoils of war from raids and commands its tribe to do its will. This goblin came to be in this position from its cunning and unusual strength. Alongside with Goblin Shamans, a Goblin Chief is the ruler of a goblin tribe. Goblin Chief Small humanoid (goblinoid) Armor Class 17 (chain shirt, shield) Hit Points 27 (6d6+6) Speed 30ft STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 12(+1) 14 (+2) 12 (+1) 10 (+0) 8 (-1) 11 (+0) Skills stealth +6, intimidation +2 Senses darkvision 60ft, passive perception 9 Languages Common, Goblin Challenge 2 (200XP) Nimble Escape: The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. Greed: if the goblin knows a creature possesses a great form of material wealth on them (e.g. gems, platinum coins, art pieces etc.), the goblin is inclined to attack the creature. If the creature they attack manages to knock them out, after they wake up, the creature will succeed in any check to interrogate the goblin for the promise of the wealth. Special Equipment: The goblin carries around 40-84 crossbow bolts, and at least one gemstone worth 200 gp Actions Multiattack: the goblin makes two attacks with its scimitar. Scimitar: melee weapon attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft, one target, hit: 5 (1d6+2) slashing damage. Light Crossbow: ranged weapon attack: +4 to hit, range 80/320ft, one target, hit: 6(1d8+2) piercing damage. Reactions Redirect Attack: When a creature the goblin can see targets it with an attack, the goblin chooses another goblin within 5 feet of it. The 2 goblins swap places, and the chosen goblin becomes the target. Part three: Encounters Goblin Encounters Out of these options, you can either roll or choose. Remember, these are only ideas and examples. You can make your own Forest and Jungle Roll (1d10) Encounter 1 a hunting party of 3 Goblin Hunters and 1 Goblin. 2 1d4+1 Goblin Riders attacking a lone elf adventurer (use the Scout for statistics). If you help the elf by attacking the riders, he or she will give you 20 gold for payment and will give you information on a hidden elven village in the area. 3 a raiding party of 1d4 Goblin Skirmishers looking for wandering carts and adventurers to kill or raid. 4 punctured corpses of elven adventures with wolf tracks leading away from the corpses. Following the tracks for 1d4 hours leads to 1d4 nomadic Goblin Riders residing in a cave. 5 3 dead looted Goblins with elven arrows sticking out of them. If you follow the tracks that the Goblins left, you will find a goblin cave and two elven adventurers (use the scout for statistics) inside dead or alive. 6 1 Goblin Shaman performing rituals for Maglubiyet in the forest. 7 A hunting trap camouflaged on the ground (DC 15 perception check to notice). If the adventurers manage to avoid the snare, they can make a DC 14 perception check to notice 2 camouflaged Goblin Hunters. 8 one Goblin Chief Wandering alone through the forest because another Goblin usurped his power. 9 A Goblin Village either suspended in the tree tops, or in a clearing in a forest. 10 a foliage covered pit (DC 15 perception check to spot) with a net at the bottom. One the trap is triggered, then 1d6 Goblin Hunters will attack the creature inside. The goblins can be spotted beforehand with a successful DC 15 Perception check. Plains Roll (1d8) Encounter 1 a broken-down merchant’s cart with the corpses looted and track leading away from it. Following the tracks for 1d6 hours bring you upon a Goblin Village in the middle of celebrating their victory. 2 a raiding party of 1d4 Goblin Skirmishers and 1 Goblin Hunter. 3 an abandoned Goblin Village with a Goblin Shaman performing rituals. 4 a hunting party of 3 Goblin Hunters running from an angry Dire Wolf. 5 a camp of 5 Goblin Riders filled with treasure. 6 4 Goblins of any kind dead and stinking on the Ground with various coins and gems unlooted on their body. 7 1d4 Goblin Riders scouting out for settlements to raid. 8 1d4 Goblin Hunters and 1 Goblin Skirmisher attacking a lone human Scout (use Scout for Statistics) if you help the scout kill the goblins, he or she will offer to be a follower to the adventurer. Mountains and Hills Roll (1d8) Encounter 1 A crude wolf drawn cart carrying supplies to a Goblin Village or cave and is driven by 2 Goblins. 2 a Cave filled with a tribe of Goblins and many treasures. 3 a raiding party of 1d4+1 Goblin Skirmishers and 1d2 Goblins. 4 A suspended Goblin Village. 5 2-4 Orcs with a Goblin in their company to act as a slave. 6 4 Goblin skirmishers attacking a lone dwarf (use the Veteran for statistics). If you help the dwarf kill the goblins, then the dwarf will give a gemstone if it has one. Otherwise, he or she will give you permission to mine in a nearby Dwarven Mine. 7 a Hobgoblin and a Goblin Skirmisher fighting each other. 8 1d12 Goblin Skirmishers, 1d8 Goblin Riders, and 1 Goblin Shaman attacking a Dwarven Mine. If you help the Dwarves in defending the mine (use the Guard for Statistics, then they will give you a random uncommon magic item that is consumable. Swamp Roll (1d6) Encounter 1 1d4 Goblins and 1d4 Bullywugs fighting over territory. 2 A Goblin Village Suspended in murky water. 3 A hunting party of 1d6 Goblin Hunters fleeing from a Crocodile. 4 1d4 Lizardfolk and 1d4 Goblin Skirmishers fighting over territory. 5 a hunting party of 3 Goblin Hunters and 1 Goblin. 6 1d4 Goblin Hunters camouflaged in mud waiting to ambush a creature (DC 13 perception check to spot them). If they ambush you, they surprise you. Goblin Villages, Traps, And defenses Making a Goblin Village. Unlike most villages, Goblin Villages are stinking settlements with wooden and straw houses and scrap made statues of Maglubiyet in the center. The Chiefs houses are more of a log cabin style. The defenses for their settlements are commonly a crude wooden catapult and towers where Goblin Hunters stand on to throw javelins at intruders. The houses are also sometimes rigged with traps and pits. Designing a random goblin village. Random Settlements Out of these options, you can wither roll or choose. Remember, these are only ideas and examples. You can make your own Ruler’s statistics Roll (1d8) result 1 Feared Tyrant (s). 2 Religious Leader (s). 3 leader (s) are controlled by a much more powerful creature. 4 chief dead/ no chief. Shamans hold contests for new chief. 5 War loving Chief (alignment changed to Chaotic Evil). Always sends out raiding parties. 6 No leaders. Tribe goes into riots. Notable traits Roll (1d6) result 1 Major Goblin trade center. 2 Suspended on trees or sticks plunged into murky water. 3 awful smell (disease ridden) 4 Statue (s) of Maglubiyet within the village. 5 river divides village 6 House are made of wood and stone instead of straw and wood. Known for Its… Roll (1d10) result 1 Great hunters. 2 Warring tribe. 3 Dark rituals to Maglubiyet. 4 Rat trainers. 5 Wolf riders and tamers. 6 Successful raiders. 7 Strong and feared chief. 8 Drunken, partying Goblins. 9 Nomadic hunting Tribe that rarely initiates raids. 10 Mixture of Goblinoids. Current Calamity Roll (1d8) result 1 War with rival tribe (s). 2 Territorial war with local humanoids. 3` Besieged by enemies. 4 Flooding. 5 Dominant Goblinoid moved into town. 6 Goblin gangs trying to seize the power of the chief. 7 Part of the village recently burnt from dry lightning strikes. 8 2 rival chiefs in control of the village, thus making the village a battle zone. Random Buildings Building type Roll (1d4) Result 1 Residence 2 Warehouse 3 Shop 4 Defensive Residences Roll (1d6) result 1 Goblin Hut 2 Shaman’s Hut 3 Chief’s Cabin (1 per village) 4 Armory 5 Rider’s Hut 6 Destroyed hut Warehouses Roll (1d4) result 1 Rats and Wolfs 2 Weapons and Light Armor (small sized) 3 Food 4 Cheap Goods Shops Roll (1d4) result 1 Food Market 2 Smithy 3 animal pets 4 Trinket seller Defensive Roll (1d6) to determine how much times you roll Roll (1d20) result 1-10 Hunter’s tower 11-16 Cannon 17-18 Wooden Catapult (rocks) 19-20 Wooden Catapult (Rotten meat filled barrel) Building health Goblin Hut 25 HP for every 5 square feet. AC 11. Immune to physic and poison damage. Resistant to piercing, and cold damage. Vulnerable to fire, and slashing damage. Shaman’s hut 35 HP for every 5 square feet AC 11. Immune to physic and poison damage. Resistant to piercing, bludgeoning, and cold damage. Vulnerable to fire damage. Chiefs cabin 90 HP for every 5 square feet AC 14. Immune to physic and poison damage. Resistant to all nonmagical weapon attacks (not including siege weapons), and cold damage. Vulnerable to fire damage. Armory 50 HP for every 5 square feet AC 12. Immune to physic and poison damage. Resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and cold damage. Vulnerable to fire damage. Rider’s Hut Same as Goblin Hut. All shops Same as Armory. Warehouses Same as Armory. there are still more ideas to be added. I will add them soon. Category:Blog posts